La Fresa
by Juri Katou
Summary: Una pequeña comunidad que se creó hace unos cinco años, que reunía a varios personajes de todo el universo de la fantasía, llamado Amaretto, el contacto se volvió meramente virtual, por la prohibición de los Superiores, ya que se sentían molestos del escá
1. Bésame

En este cross-over intevienen personajes cuya mayoría son de King of Fighters, Naruto y Yugi-Oh! Hay más personajes de otras series. Se censurarán las malas palabras y el nombre de una compañía, las malas palabras son muchas y puede resultar grosero si no las tapo. En el foro de los villancicos se publicó:

Bésame

Compositor: Mature

Bésame Santa que ya no puedo más.

No puedo resistirme a tu panza cervecera.

Sabes cómo me excita tu JOJOJO.

Tu barba blanca me vuelve loca.

Tu atuendo rojo con blanco es muy sexy.

Me encanta cómo bailas, serías el rey de la pista.

Bésame Santa que estás bien bueno.

Benimaru no me lo ganará, yo seré la que entregará los regalos, porque soy la consentida de Santa.

A mí me da más regalos porque le hago masajes.

A Rodolfo el Reno ya no lo necesitará porque a mí me montará.

Iori se portó tan mal que le traerá caca.

Es tan intelectual y tan guapo que todas las chicas del Polo Norte quieren andar con él.

Pero Santa y yo gobernaremos el Polo Norte y los duendes que están en su fábrica serán mis eternos esclavos (incluido Link)

Bésame Santa para toda la Eternidad.

Comentarios:

VICE: EXCELENTE MATURE!

Link: esta gachisimo.. No sere un esclavo eterno, acabo benimaru ya conquisto a santa clos con su belleza de mujer.

BeNiMaRu NiKaIdO: ESTAS PNDJSM LINKA

Link: y tu mas JT te vuelves! Nenene lo hacia jugando pork vienes en la composicion de mature

Shingo Yabuki: Jajaja, a Iori le va a traer caca y a mí me traerá regalito, lerolero IORI YAGAMI: Y la caca te la embarro en tu cl, Mature jajajaja 

Itachi: pnchsanta. Pero igual tu y santa harian bonita pareja pork son de pndjs

Talim: y a mi me va a atraer un K' con cuerpesote y completito.

Kula Diamond: A mí me regalará toda la corporación P para gobernarla, y comerme todo lo que hay ahí.

Shikamaru Nara: Uyy, si te comes todo lo de la compañía esa, te postularás para la novia de Choji

Lyserg: me traeran una cerveza robada de yugi

Chouji Akimichi: A mí me traerá una tonelada de carne asada, para que Ino y Shikamaru se lo coman todo

Ino: me lo voy a comer con CHRIS wey

Ivy: A kaiba le traeran una paris hilton y la bancarrota de su empresa.. Esos son sus regalitos de santa clos y yo lo hare con el

Yashiro: Ay no, a mí regálame la Paris Hilton de plástico, y que la corporación me la regale.

Itachi: YO SERE EL DUEÑO DE LA KAIBA CORP. VOY A ROBARLE EL PUESTO AL CBRN

Kiba: NO, A MI ME LA VA A REGALAR, YO SOY SU AMIGO DE CONFIANZA

Mai Shiranui: no, ME LA DARA POR MIS ENCANTOS...

Mokuba: Se equivocan ya saben que ese regalo es imposible, mejor róbenle a Yorch Buch y vln a sus hijas, ya que se ponen bien pds.

Ivy: pero KAIBA tiene mucho mas dinero que yiorch bush.. Me conviene mas para cjrml y santa me traera su caja fuerte

Mokuba: Tú a quien terminarás cjnd es a Roland (el guardaespaldas)

Naruto: a mi me lo dara la korp. Soy su consen

Mokuba: Te dará el korp.iño de Isis

Link: de que lo hizo kon Ralf

Isis: cayate link pndj!

Ralf Jones: TU ESTAS PNDJ LINK, A TI LO QUE TE REGALARAN ES UNA CINTA SCOTCH PARA QUE ZELDA TE LO P EGUE EN EL HOCICO

Link: perdon, yo me estaba refieriendo a clark...me condundi.. Jajaja

Clark Still: CONMIGO NO TE METAS PNDJ. Yo te regalaré una buena partida de madrazos en esta Navidad

Isis: yo te ayudo.

Mai Shiranui: PERO EN FIN KAIBA ME DARA TODA SU CORPORACION DE NAVIDAD, PORK SE LE HAGO BIEN BUENA

PistoL: ¿Y Andy?

Mai Shiranui: compartire esa fortuna con el... Y asi comprarnos una casa bien fregona

Hazuki-chan: Ojalá tu sueño se te cumpla Mai...

Mai Shiranui: thanx

YURI: EHH MAI A MI ME DARA TOODA SU LANOTA Y TODAS SUS RESIDENCIAS Y TODOS SUS WARURAS Y ME DARA BOLETOS PARA IRME DE LUNA DE MIEL CON EL A CANCUN

WeBBY: No te preocupes my darling, que Kaiba se lo de a Mai, porque siendo esposa de Robert hasta te llevará de luna de miel por tooodo el mundo

YURI: A SI PUSSIPUSSI, PERO IGUAL ME HARE MAS MILLONARIA!

Naruto EL CONSENTIDO DE KAIBA: SOY SU CONSEN CLARO KE A MI ME LO DARA

Kiba: Pero tú gobernando el terreno de Kaiba lo dejarás en bancarrota en menos de un segundo.

Naruto: o robert me dara tmbien toooda su lana y las juntare y sere bill gates

Robert: te dare 100 pesos solamente jejeje

Shino: Sí, y terminará siendo como el Changoleon

Naruto: y tu terminaras en un tejaban y yo en la mansion mas chngn al lado de la casa de 50 cent

Shino: Nel, tu eres el Changoleon

Naruto EL CONSENTIDO DE KAIBA: no kbrn

YURI: yo te doy mil jejeje

Naruto: OHHH ERES CHNGN , CASATE CON ROBERT PARA QUE JUNTOS ME DEN TODA SU HERENCIA

YURI: JIJIJI ke lindo pero tambien piensa en los hijos,

Kiba: Sí, pero lo que le dará Yuri son mil madrazos por dejar a Robert en bancarrota

Robert: jejejeje, en fin a todos les dare 100

Naruto EL CONSEN DE ROBERT Y CAIVA: ke chido, no como otros pndjs como CAIVA

Kiba: Yahoo!

Shino: je...

Hinata: eee...que...que...seas un..un...bu...buen...emprepresario, Na..Naruto

EXCEL: AL FINAL YO ME KEDO CON LA CORPORACION EXCEL.. Y KAIBA SE IRA A VIVIR A UN TEJABAN. A ROBERT POR CHIDO NO LE ROBO

Mokuba: Ni creas, no te vas a quedar con nada porque Seto va a poner una bomba para que todo explote PUM

EXCEL: NEH PERO YA NI VA A TENER DINERO PARA COMPRAR UNA BOMBA

Mokuba: Ah, pero Seto no es tan tonto como crees.

Kaiba: JAJAJAJAJA, si Santa lee esta composición y los comentarios va a huir...


	2. Deseos y promesas para el 2006

Mala otrografía en todo su esplendor envarias partes. Malas palabras y contenido ofensivo obviamente cubierto, algunas notas en cursiva...

Deseos y promesas del 2006

**BeNiMaRu NiKaIdO (King of Fighters)**

Agradezco a mi querida Sonya por tener la oportunidad de crear conmigo una bella, encantadora y hermosa flor de la vida

**Shermie (King of Fighters)**

Que en este año continúe mi hermosa historia de amor con Kakashi, que seamos felices al igual que mis amigos Chris, Yashiro, mi hamster y mi club.

**Rock Lee (Naruto)**

Este año prometo ser un mejor hombre y demostrar que con el taijutsu puedo ser el mejor ninja del planeta. Además que Sakura reciba mucho amor este año.

**Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)**

En este año quiero hacer de Gai, el hombre mas feliz del universo. Y que le vaya bien a todos! Especialmente a mi querida hermana Sophitia.

**Yashiro Nanakase** **(King of Fighters)**

Ojalá en este año tenga una linda novia.

**WHIP** **(King of Fighters)**

Mi deseo en este 2006 es que haya otro King of Fighters porque extraño usar mi látigo en los eventos más importantes

**Lyserg (Shaman King)**

Mis mejores deseos son que el sueño de Whip se haga realidad... Mi deseo es ser un mejor chico cada dia...

**Gaara (Naruto)**

MI DESEO ES QUE SE CHNGN A YRCH BCH Y SE HAGAN SUS PESADILLAS REALIDAD AL CBRN Y QUE TODOS SE CHNGN A SU MDR

**Kula Diamond (King of Fighters)**

Mi deseo para este 2006 es que la gente ya no contamine el planeta para que el mundo se vuelva más hermoso, en verdad...

**Chris** **(King of Fighters)**

estoy igual ke Yashiro... Y ke todos mis amigos se sientan bien... Jejejeje

**Milly (Shaman King)**

mi deseo es ke la iglesia catolica permita el uso del condon y que GRGE BSH se muera

**Lola (Digimon 02)**

mi deseo en este 2006 son 3 cosas:1 que legalisen las bodas de los homosexuales en todos los paises y 2 que la cuna llegue sana y salva... Y la 3 que el programa GUAU tenga muchisimo exito

**ASUKA LANGLEY (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

Mi deseo es que Chingy saque nuevo disco y que USHER sea mi novio

**Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

Mi deseo es que Linde crezca sana y feliz, y que Malik y yo no nos echemos tantos pds.

_(Linde Ishtar: Su hija)_

**Hwoarang (Tekken)**

que todos los bebes nazcan sanos y salvos y que JIN se muera

**VICE (King of Fighters)**

Que en este año me consiga muchas mascotas al cual domar... Veamos, Brd Ptt, para que Angln se chng a su mdr con su pt huerco, JAJAJAJA...

**Yukito Tsukishiro EL CUARTO REY DI MAGGIO (Card Captor Sakura)**

Que en este año haya mucha música alegre, que salga el arcoiris, que canten y bailen todos los pajaritos, que Robert sea mi novio, ver la aurora boreal y que todos vivamos felices y contentos.

**Robert Garcia** **(King of Fighters)**

Yukito: vas a batallar bastante... Mis deseos: QUE LA FELICIDAD RODEE A TODOS (y en especial a Yuri)

**WEBby (Duck Tales)**

Eh Robert te faltaron Ryo y Takuma. Guau, mis deseos para este 2006 es que Yuri y Robert tengan un hijito. Y se mejor paparazzi para cachar a Gaara entre otros en la mira... Ah, lo olvidé, que algún día me case con EUGENE...

_(Eugene Horowitz, Hey Arnold!)_

**Yuri Sakazaki** **(King of Fighters)**

KE TODOS LOS DESEOS DE webby SE HAGAN REALIDAD (bueno, nomas el de eugene) Y QUE TODOS SONRIAN SIEMPRE Y TODOS SE HAGAN AMIGOS

**MATURE (King of Fighters)**

Mi deseo es bajarle el novio a Laura en América...

**Shino Abúrrame (Naruto)**

Que LpzBrdr lo destierren y se chng a su mdr.

**TeMaRi (Naruto)**

mi deseo es que todos los placeres sxls de todos se hagan realidad. Y PROMETO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CON KABUTO

**OROCHIMARU (Naruto)**

Mi deseo... Mmm... Tener más aprendices y echarme tosos esos cbrns como los metrosexuales, Yrch Bch, Pnch dngrs y Pt Snvn

**YUUGI (Yugi-Oh!)**

En este año quiero seguir siendo cliente frecuente del FRWST, y tomar CrtBlncs bien frias.

**Chang Koehan (King of Fighters)**

Hooga Hooga Hooga

**IORI YAGAMI (King of Fighters)**

Que KYO se chng a su mdr y su pnch YUKI tambien

**Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters)**

Qué te pasa, Kyo es lindo. Mis deseos para este año es seguir disfrutando mi carrera artística y a mis amigos, Chin, Bao y Kensou (al que quiero muchi). Y que el deseo de WHIP se cumpla.

**Xiangfei (King of Fighters)**

Mis deseos para este año es ir a muchos restaurantes acompáñada de mi lindo novio, que ojalá llegue pronto, jeje

**Lucky Glauber (King of Fighters)**

YO TE ACOMPAÑO

**Heavy D! (King of Fighters)**

Dí tus deseos pndj

**Lucky Glauber (King of Fighters)**

Sí, ser el mejor basquetbolista del mundo y consentir a mi reina Xiangfei.

**Heavy D! (King of Fighters)**

Mis deseos son los mismos que los de Whip, entrar al próximo King of Fighters. Que el mundo reconozca mis talentos.

**Brian Battler (King of Fighters)**

Yo también tengo deseos de entrar al próximo King of Fighters. Y seguir pasándola chido con Heavy D! Y con Lucky.

**Hinako Shijo (King of Fighters)**

Quiero ser la mejora luchadora de sumo del mundo. Y tener un novio tan lindo que le guste el sumo. Con el que trague cada día

**PISTOL (Goof Troop)**

Mis deseos es que La caída gane el Oscar, y ser una mejor paparazzi, y que el Golondrino y yo prosperemos

_(El Golondrino: Diminutivo referido hacia Max Pokémon)_

**Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Mis deseos es que la música grupera sea cada vez más chida, alimentarme al menos 1 filete al día y acompañármela con mi Harold.

**Ash Ketchum AKA PANTEON (Pokémon)**

mis deseos es ligarme a Shinobu y que ASUKA reconozca su maternidad y cuidar a su niño

**Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02)**

Mis deseos es continuar feliz con Tomoyo, a pesar de todo, que Yolei ya no se vuelva demente, mi amistad con mis compadres, y que los Bastris Gays se mrn en un axidente automobilistiko

**Yuri (Digimon 02)**

Mis deseos es ke toda la gente se sienta bien y haya paz en el mundo. Ke saken a Yrch Bch de la prsdnc,ke la musica regetonta se extinga y algun dia me casare con Matti

**Pekka Paasikivi (Novio desconocido de Momoko Asuka, Ojamajo Doremi)**

Mi querido deseo de seguir estando con mi querida Momo-chan y ke la musika colombias triunfe en todo el mundo

**Matti Matisse (Shaman King)**

KE EL HALLOWEEN SEA CELEBRADO TOOODOS LOS DIAS DEL AÑO! Y KE TODOS ALABEN A LAS BRUJAS Y A LOS VAMPIROS Y SOBRE TODO A JACK SKELETON. Y CLARO SEGUIR KON YURI

**Hirokazu Shioda (Digimon Tamers)**

Que reciclen el rock ochentero, que viva el heavy metal de hoy, que mi amistad con los Tamers siga (sobre todo con Ryo Akiyama) y que mi bombón con lentes y yo lleguemos a cumplir nuestro 4° aniversario.

**Yui Kasuga (Corrector Yui)**

Mis deseos de paz y amor a todo el mundo, y que mis deseos de amor se cumplan...

**Haruna Kisaragi (Corrector Yui)**

Mis deseos en este año es ser cada vez mejor en mi trato con las computadoras. Y que los deseos de todos se cumplan

**Shannon (Y su patineta)**

KE EL HEAVY METAL TRIUNFE DE POR VIDA Y EL REGETONTO Y ESAS BANDAS PNDJTS POPERAS SE VAYAN A LA CHNGD... Y KE LOS SKATERS Y DARKS TRIUNFEN !

**Kankurou (Naruto)**

EL DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO ES LIGARME A UNA CHAVA KE TENGO MUY CERKITA DE MI KE NO KIERO DESIR KIEN ES PERO LA CONOSCO

**Blue Mary (King of Fighters)**

mis mejores deseos para desearle todo lo mejor a todos y en especial a mi querido Terry y a mi perrito

**Ai Shinozaki (Corrector Yui)**

... Mis deseos es que todos se porten bien (si se portan mal me invitan)

**Terry Bogard (King of Fighters)**

KE TODOS LOS DESEOS DE TODOS SE CUMPLAN Y SOBRE TODOS LOS DE MARY

**Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters)**

KE TODO MUNDO SE LIGUE A SUS SERES AMADOS! Y KE ANDY Y YO DUREMOS TOOODA LA VIDA

**Ralf Jones (King of Fighters)**

Mis deseos para el 2006 es que nuestros soldados lleguen con vida, que haya conciertos chidos y que todos seamos felices, especialmente Leona.

**Clark Still (King of Fighters)**

Igual que Whip, nomás le agrego que seamos el mejor equipo de todos y también que los soldados regresen con vida.

**Leona Heidern (King of Fighters)**

Deseo... No lastimar a nadie, que no haya guerrras y nada más.

**ITACHI (Naruto)**

Deseo un chng de cosas: que quiero casarme con Peord, ser el ninja mas fuerte, que vln a Grg Bsh, que Gaara se vuelva sensible y cursi, ke Charles Manson asesine a Webby etc...

**Kasumi Todoh** **(King of Fighters)**

Que la dinastía Todoh perdure por años, que haya otro King of Fighters, tener éxito en el salud y en el amor

**CHOUJI AKIMICHI (Naruto)**

Lo mismo que Xiangfei, nomás que a su novio me lo como con carnita y salsita. ****Ah, y ser un ninja más fuerte, claro, con comida todo se puede. Y que Ino y Shikamaru se hagan novios y también el sensei y Kurenai.

**Joe Higashi (King of Fighters)**

Ser el peleador más chido de todos los tiempos junto con Terry y Andy, y que Kasumi sea mi novia.

**Kurenai Yuuhi (Naruto)**

Mis queridos deseos de seguir de maestra con mis alumnos y desearles toda mi felicidad a todos.. Y sobre todo a Asuma

**Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)**

CYT EL SC PNCH CARMAN CHOUJI PT Y LOS DESEOS DE INO ES AGARRAR EL EXTIGUIDOR Y MATAR A LOS PAPARASI SOBRE TODO A GUEBI.. Y SER NOVIA DE CHRIS

**Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)**

Que Akamaru siga conmigo, que todo el equipo sea feliz, y que algún día... Qué chngds les importa, que Excel y yo sigamos juntos.

**Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)**

Que Naruto no sea tan hvn, que Sasuke no sea tan mmn, que Kiba no se crea mucho, que Temari me haga cazo, que Ino no se haga pndj (porque Cris no la ama, claro, pero está ciega), que Shino deje los insectos, que Asuma-sensei deje tantito el cigarro, que Gaara de una sonrisita al menos una vez en su vida...

**Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

En etse año yoyoyo, desssoe que on hayta yanata iveolencua, y quure Naruiinto ssse hafg haa muyy fueutete

_Traducción: En este año yo deseo que no haya tanta violencia, y que Naruto se haga muy fuerte_

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)**

Mis deseoss... Mmm... Ke Caiva me de toda su korporasion pork soi su konsen, ke le agan kaso a Link, tener todos los fideos del planeta, konsentir a Vanessa, todos vivan felises menos la webi... En fin son un chng

_Vanessa Umino: Hija de Iruka Umino_

**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

KE MI HERMANO SE MUERA, KE LE VAIA MAL Y PODER REVIVIR MI CLAN... SER CADA VEZ UN NINJA MAS PODEROSO... Y KE CHNGDS MAS KIEREN?

**Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)**

LIGARME A TOODOS LOS CHICOS DEL PLANETA AUNK SEA CHANG

**VICE (King of Fighters)**

AH NO, ESO NO LO PERMITIRE PORQUE ES MI PUESTO

**MATURE (King of Fighters)**

Y EL MIO TAMBIEN, PERO AHÍ TE DAMOS DE NALGADITAS BIEN RICO EN TU CLT.

**Ivy (Soul Calibur)**

IGUAL KE TEMARI Y KE SI DESEAN SX CON ALGUIEN HAGANLO... Y NO SEAN TAN INOCENTES

**Isis Ishtar (Yugi-Oh!)**

Que todos mis seres queridos vivan felices y sobre todo mi hermano Malik y su amada Rei, Ligarme a muchos chavos (ai nos vemos Jhun o Raphs) jejejeje y ke todos se hagan amigos de todos

**Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Les deseo de todo corazón que se cumplan todos sus deseos, que siga estudiando mucho, que mis amistades sean felices, y que Hiro y yo sigamos siendo felices...

**Jhun (King of Fighters)**

MI DESEO ES VOLVERME MAS FAN DE ATHENA CADA DIA, LEER MAS LIBROS Y LIGARME A UNA CHAVITA

**Siegfried (Soul Calibur)**

No tengo deseos. Nomas la muerte es la mejor solución para que vivan en comleta armonía.

**Milly (Shaman King)**

DAME TU NUMERO Y TU CALLE ERES GENIAL!

**Malik Ishtar (Yugi-Oh!)**

Seguir avanzando espiritualmente, la felicidad de Isis y Rishid, seguir mi amistad con mi compadre Bakura y la felicidad para él y su nueva familia, que Rei y yo nos amemos por siempre y que Linde crezca sana.

**Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto)**

Que en este 2006 siga cumpliendo con mi deber, ser un ninja más poderoso y seguir con la mujer de mis sueños (mi mamacita, TeMaRi)

**Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Que la música vallenata más alegre y romántica llegue a sus hogares, AMOR Y PAZ, y que permanezca por siempre mi amor por PEKKA

**Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Mis deseos en este año son que no se dejen llevar por el amor ciego, que el AMOR VERDADERO les llegue, que todos estemos bien y que sigamos siempre adelante.

**Arnold EL CHUNTARO STYLE (Hey Arnold!)**

Deseos... Paz, amor y felicidad para todos ustedes, que se Africa reciba mucha ayuda, y que si alguna vez se sientan tristes no se desanimen, ya que hay un mañana próspero.

**Forest Law (Tekken)**

Que mi familia y el dojo prospere, y que algún día mi papá me deje ir a un torneo...

**PAUL PHOENIX (Tekken)**

SER EL PELEADOR MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO Y REINARLO JUNTO CON CHRISTIE.

_(Christie, Dead or Alive)_

**Pop Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Que Doremi no se haga guey, y que Robert, Terry, Andy, Ryo, Maxima... Y los demas chicos guapos reinen por siempre (y que uno sea mi novio, jeje)

**Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi)**

Que mi carrera siga prosperando, mi relación siga adelante, mi amistad perdure, y que todo el mundo viva alegre, porque con una persona contenta se alegran todas.

**Hana-chan (Ojamajo Doremi)**

QUE YOSHIMITSU SEA MI ESPOSO

**Juri Katou (Digimon Tamers)**

Que perdure mi amistad con todos, y que pueda llegar a hacer sonreir al mundo

**Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters)**

Que el Kyougen Karate sea la mejor de la historia

**Matt Ishida (Digimon/ Presidente de Amaretto)**

Mis mejores deseos para que la Fresa siga, que el próximo presidente la innove, todo mi cariño para mi Sorita y que vivan las cucarachas y PAPA ROACH

**ARALE (Dr. Slump)**

QUE VIVA LA ACADEMIA

**Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers)**

Que Pearl Jam venga a Japón otra vez

**Choi Bounge (King of Fighters)**

Mi deseo es seguir picando traseros aunque Kim no quiera

**Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)**

Seguir leyendo Come come paradise, tener mejores alumnos y Shermie.

**Gai Maito (Naruto)**

Ganarle a Kakashi, seguir apapachando a mi querida, hermosa, preciosa, amada, bella y consentida CASSANDRA ALEXANDRA de mis amores; ser el mejor sensei del mundo y que NEJI, ROCK LEE y TENTEN hagan sus sueños realidad.

**Neji Hyuuga (Naruto)**

que vuelva a reinar un sustituto de Hitler en el planeta y ser el ninja mas poderoso

**Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!)**

ke chngds les importa cbrns... Nomas seguir con mis amistades

**Excel (Excel Saga)**

comerme a Menchi, seguir tragando con Kiba y darle muchos bechitos

**Julia (Tekken)**

mis deseos es que por lo menos procuren cuidar la ecologia del mundo, que mis amigos sean felices y que mi querida Vanessa crezca sana y feliz.

**Iruka (Naruto)**

seguir y quiero casarme con Julia, Que mi lindo amado tesoro tenga mucha salud, y que todos alcanzen sus metas (las malas no entendieron?) jajajaja

**Raphael Sorel (Soul Calibur)**

seguir con mi linda hija, que haya paz en el mundo y que todos los deseos para bien se cumplan.

**Heidern (King of Fighters)**

Que todos los soldados regresen de sus misiones, si no, lo hicieron por el honor a su país, que todos los deseos se cumplan y que la felicidad y la paz reine en la Tierra

**Vanessa (King of Fighters)**

Mi deseo es entrenar mucho para estar más fuerte, seguir con mis colegas Ramon, Seth. Y lo más anhelado, saber quién mató a mi esposo...


End file.
